


Blight: a word, a name

by coffeebreath



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Centric, Did I download the app purely for this reason? Yes I did, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, because this is more of a character study, constructive criticism is appreciated, crosspost with fanfiction.net, it'll be out of place if Amity's crush escalated to a relationship, more of a character study really, never wrote something like this before but here we go, no romantic relationship in this, so I'm leaving that there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebreath/pseuds/coffeebreath
Summary: Blight: a plant disease, a word for spoiling or damaging something, and a powerful name.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. A Blight

Blight: a plant disease, as well as a word for spoiling or damaging something. But it is also a name. A name that is widely known in the Boiling Isles.

When you're a Blight, you must follow a set of rules even if you're a toddler.

A Blight can never show weakness. They must only interact with a select few. They must always walk with their head up, taking confident but graceful steps. They must always be proper and formal, especially to those that are higher than themselves. They must never interact with those who are beneath them, as they are not worth their time.

A Blight must always be perfect, academically, socially and athletically. They can never show signs of being nervous, as a Blight is always prepared and two steps ahead of everyone. It should be an honour to even talk to a member of the Blight family, let alone be in a relationship with them.

However, a Blight must also act elegant as well as intimidating. Trying to intimidate their competition by looks alone is one of the things a Blight is gifted at. It's consider a privilege to be a Blight, as they have everything one should be envious of.

Those were the things Amity Blight had always grew up knowing. It was a constant reminder from her parents whenever she was young. As she grew up, the echoes of these rules became less frequent, but it also became more like a shadow looming over her shoulder, judging every decision she makes. It wasn't a good feeling, but she was used to it.

She would often obey to these rules, because failure to obey is considered an act of "rebellion" in the eyes of her parents, and thus would be severely punished. She does not like to be punished.

After all, no child would willingly want to get punished. If you were told to obey a specific set of rules since young, surely you would follow them without any questions, right? It would be something you would grow knowing about, being constantly reminded of, it isn't like it was new information, so surely it's natural, right? And even if you don't feel like it's right, it doesn't mean that it isn't right, right?

...Amity has been looking back at her life lately, more specifically her life decisions. She's been feeling odd lately, and most involved a certain human.

* * *

She doesn't know when to pinpoint the exact moment it started, but she would feel some sort of flustered feeling whenever she's around a certain friend. And Amity being worried for her safety, has been trying to solve this weird feeling out. So, she made a list of possibilities.

The first possibility is being sick. However, she doesn't think that she's sick. She has a pretty strong immune system, and add in the information of only feeling this sort of way around her certain friend, she believes this is an unlikely possibility. She put this in the _"unlikely"_ section.

The second possibility is being hexed. This one was tricky, since if this is the case, she wouldn't know who or why she would be hexed in the first place. Possibly jealousy? She is the Top Student after all, it's a worthy title to be jealous of in her opinion. But the problem with this theory, is that she doesn't have any knowledge on who they would be, and how did they do it, since she would notice it before being terribly affected by it. She put this possibility in the _"maybe"_ section.

The third possibility is something she's rather conflicted thinking about. She feels flustered whenever she puts a little thought into it. The third possibility was: having a crush on the certain friend.

Amity isn't dumb, she knows the signs of someone liking another person. She has read quite a few romance books when she was younger, and even if she doesn't think it's realistic at the time, she figured that she knew the general behaviour of whenever you're around someone you like.

_(Though, she doesn't relate to any of them since she never had any actual crushes (a Blight cannot be in a relationship or have romantic feelings with someone their parents do not approve or know of), but she somehow trusts the judgement of the books she read. Besides, the romance books she read is probably popular for a reason anyway.)_

...She doesn't like to admit it. She doesn't want to believe it. After all, that's just weird. She and Luz had only just been friends for a short while, they've even been enemies at one point, so why in the Titan would she ever have a crush on the other girl? Sure, she admits, Luz is cute in her own way. Dorky and silly, she especially looks so cute when she laughs, her eyes just light up like that simple, kindergarten level, light spell she showed her that one time with that glyph— Amity just fell from her chair.

"Ow," she hissed as she rubbed her back, the area she heavily landed on. She was fortunate to not have anyone there to see her little accident. _(A Blight never makes mistakes.)_

She stood back up, struggling but succeeded after a while. She was also fortunate that her siblings' bedroom and her bedroom were somewhat far apart. The amount of times they've barged in without permission on the days she accidentally forgot to lock was irritating, imagine if they had close access to her room. She shuddered at the thought.

 _"Why did I fall out of my chair?"_ she absentmindedly wondered before widening her eyes. "Oh right, I was thinking of her." she facepalmed.

"Wait, why was I thinking of her like that?" she realised, two seconds later. "I don't think I would be thinking of her like that if I didn't have a... thing for her."

She shook her head, as if it would help dismiss the thought. It didn't. "No, nope, never. It isn't that. It can't be that." She calmed herself down by taking deep breaths while mumbling _"nope"_ over and over again. _(A Blight must never panic. They are always calm and elegant.)_

She looked back at her diary, the place she wrote all her thoughts and opinions, and also the place she wrote her list of possibilities. It laid opened on her study desk, one of the wording was slightly smudged due to the sudden fall off her chair.

She stared at it for a while before walking towards it. She sat back down on her chair. She grabbed a pen that was left on her study desk.

She placed the third possibility in the _"maybe"_ section.


	2. A Blight's Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has some thoughts.

Amity was taught at a young age to never interact with those that do not benefited the Blight name. Since this was something she was taught at a young age, she never thought anything of it. Until she does, that is.

She started thinking of the reasoning behind this certain Blight rule. And sure, she's been uncharacteristically revaluating her family's rules and values nowadays, but this one irked her the most.

Why must she only speak with those who are on the same level as her? What's so bad about talking with others that are on the other side of life? Does she only have to talk with others that are on the same social status as her? Why should she speak with people who only care about who she is rather than what she is? Why can't she speak with people who actually care about her well-being? She's been having these kinds of thoughts lately.

The first time she had utter those thoughts was during a formal party at one of her parents' ally's mansion a few weeks ago. _(They don't call them friends, they consider them as allies.)_

* * *

Formal parties are normal to her, and it can never stop being so boring. She hates it.

She hates having to stand around in an uncomfortable dress, with an abnormally small sized food on a way too fancy plate, and having to act responsive to whoever she was talking to. Not that she had a choice to who she had to chat with at a formal party, basically everyone there was an option for her to talk to as her parents considered them "of benefit" to the Blight name. _(Unlike most outside of the formal parties she was forced to attend to.)_

"—so I told the boy to never speak to me again," the person she was talking to, who was a girl her age with dark blonde hair that was tied into a braid, as well as having dark brown eyes, said before sighing, "Seriously, I can see why he would want to talk to me, I mean, look at me, but why should he embarrass himself by talking to someone of higher status than someone as poor as himself? The boy was practically wearing a sack! It's preposterous. Although, I do see why he doesn't have the common sense to think of that simple thought." She shook her head in annoyance.

Amity blankly nodded. Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of _"has it been an hour yet?"_ and a certain human. _(She doesn't understand why the latter was a normal occurrence on her mind at that time, leaving her very flustered.)_

This was normal for her in formal parties. Someone would come up to her and initiate a conversation _(A Blight always attracts attention wherever they go. It just shows their power and how much superiority they have compared to others)_ , then she'll tune her brain out as the conversation went on to focus on other, and what she considers, more valuable things to spend her energy thinking on. And since this was normal to her, it's almost second nature to nod along to whatever the other was talking about.

However, there was some words that would make her snap out of it. Sometimes it would be new information about a certain topic that she was interested in, or sometimes it was a little fun fact that she thought was interesting. it was usually gossip that manages to not gain her interest.

This time, her attention was snatched back with just one mention of one certain friend of hers. The one friend that she actually cares about (to an extent, of course, not like she likes her or anything. Totally not).

"—can't believe that they let a human into Hexside, like can you believe that?" the girl said with an incredulous tone. This snapped Amity's mind back to the unknown girl, "Seriously, it's totally absurd. A human? Learning our magic? I heard that they don't even have a magic bile sac! Besides, why would they allow such a puny, idiotic creature like them be enrolled into one of the most prestigious schools in the Boiling Isles?"

Amity couldn't speak, she was too infused with anger and some previously unknown emotions to make proper sentences at the moment. However, the other girl was not finished.

"Can't believe Hexside stoop that low. And all for a human! Humans are so weak! What can they do? Breath fire? They don't even have a magic bile sac... Hey, come to think of it, aren't you a student at Hexside?" the girl asked.

Amity blinked. "Huh? Oh, yes. Yes, I am a current student of Hexside." _"The Top Student to be exact. And as the Top Student, I should tell you that talking about another person behind their back is immature."_ Of course, she couldn't actually say that out loud. Her parents would murder her for defending a human if they ever found out. _(A Blight does not defend others who "deserve it", by that, she meant in an unjustified way, and in this case, defending a human of all creatures would be against that rule.)_

"So, what is your opinion on the human? Are they just as weak as the gossip told us they were?" the girl asked in a whispered like voice. Amity wanted to roll her eyes, but a Blight must never act rude in front of someone as prestige as they were. (She assumes that the other girl was of high class since they were in a party that only invites those who are on the high end of the social ladder.)

"Actually, she's rather strong." Amity was not lying. She remembers the time Luz shook her hand with a strong grip. The human was surprisingly strong for her appearance. This makes her flustered for some strange reason.

"Really? Huh, guess the human has one trait to her," Amity felt her blood boiled, "In any case, have you heard about—" Amity tune out her conscious again.

Her mind was replaying the words that came out of the other girl's mouth. It made her annoyed. Should she be annoyed at this? It wasn't as if she was new to the whole gossiping thing, she was friends with Boscha for Titan's sake, but something about talking bad about the human made her uncomfortably angry.

But... why? Why was the girl looking down on Luz for being a human? Is it just because of her species, or is it because of what they've been taught about humans? Why did she looked down on Luz so much in the first place?

This then leads to the question of: _"Wait, why should I follow that rule?"_

That rule, referring to the rule of not interacting with anyone lower than her family's social status. The rule that led her to cutting off ties with her only real childhood friend. The rule that led her to only be friends with Boscha and the rest of her posse. The rule that led her to be closed off.

She decided to do something about it. In secret, of course. Baby steps counts as steps, after all.

She made a decision. No, she made a choice. A choice that she's very terrified of if her parents ever found out. A choice that would very likely make her siblings tease her even more than they do. A choice that would probably affect her social life in school.

A choice that she was going to be proud of, because it's going to be the first decision she would make that doesn't involves her parents watchful eyes. Why?

Because she is choosing to hang out with Luz, the human and her maybe crush, and her little group of friends in the Owl House. Hanging out with those her parents would definitely not approve of. And she'll not regret it.

_("...Why is it called the Owl House in the first place if it isn't about frying owls? What do they even do there? Ugh, I should ask Luz about it. Seriously, I've been wondering this since the "library incident". I need the answer to feed my curiousity. Oh, I hear my annoying siblings coming in.")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: The twins arrive.  
> Have a good day or night, thanks for reading, see ya. :)


	3. A Blight's Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, perfect could be something simple. Sometimes, your siblings aren't a pain.

A Blight is never panicking. They must always have a head on their shoulder, always calm so that they could calculate their next move. They never show their panic, as it would appear that they were off guard. A Blight is always on guard, in case of any sudden strikes.

But there's a certain loophole to this rule, one in which Amity found out when she was way younger. They never said that a Blight can't panic internally.

 _"Ugh, it needs to be perfect!"_ she internally screamed in frustration as she threw yet another crumpled up paper.

It was four days before Grom, and Amity Blight was planning on asking Luz to the event. Theoretically, she could ask the human herself in person, but she quickly decided against that idea. She does not want to make a fool out of herself in front of her crush as much as she already does.

She admitted to having a crush on the human for a few weeks now. It was a weird, new, feeling, but she accepted that this was how she feels around the other girl. Doesn't mean she doesn't panic every time she sees Luz though.

Clicking her pen, she narrowed her eyes. She stares blankly at the new, pink, blank paper in front of her, trying to form the right question in her head. No, the perfect question, because a Blight always aim for perfection.

 _"Should I go for formal or casual?"_ she debated inside her head, _" "Hey Luz, wanna go to Grom?" No, too casual, wheel it back. "Dearest Luz, the Human, will you bestow me your precious time to— nope, definitely not. I'm not even gonna finish that thought."_ Needless to say, she was stuck. She has been stuck for a few hours.

Slowly and hesitatingly, she wrote _"Dear Luz"_ before being stuck again. It was as if her brain doesn't want to work with her when she needed it the most, it was frustrating. It shouldn't be this hard, but then again, Amity wants Luz to have everything perfect. Because if it's not perfect, then there's a possibility of it going wrong, and if it goes wrong, then Amity knows she'll be crying for a few nights straight. She might not be able to attend school anymore, it was that bad, or it could be that bad.

Keyword being "could". Technically, it could go wrong, but it also wouldn't. And because of this hope, she is using all her willpower to write the perfect question to ask the human out to Grom. Downside though, she is probably _keen_ on making it perfect than anything else. She was probably a little of an overachiever, she admits, but perfection is the only thing she knew how to do. If it isn't perfect, it isn't good, words like those came from her parents themselves, and she believes it. _(Until recently.)_

Besides, she wouldn't feel satisfied if it isn't perfect. And if she herself doesn't feel satisfied with her own work, why would Luz be?

 _" "Apple Blood is red, Abominations are purple, did you hear about Grom? Cause I'll be your plus one"... Is that too cheesy? It doesn't even rhyme!"_ she mentally groaned. Unfortunately, she wasn't the most experienced with romantic gestures, so she was completely in the blind with the whole _"asking someone else out"_ thing.

As she crumpled up the latest piece of paper, she noticed two familiar shadows displayed in front of her.

She groaned in annoyance and sharply turned around, facing the two intruders. "Do you mind?" she glared at the unwanted intruders.

"No, not really," her brother, Edric, replied honestly. He took the question literally.

"What I mean is, can I have some privacy?" Amity rephrased her question. She was tired, sleep deprived, but strangely motivated to finish her quest of writing the perfect question.

"Aw, come on Mittens, we just want to help," her sister, Emira, said as her brother nodded vigorously in the background.

"I don't need any help, besides, why would you help me with anything? I'm perfectly fine," Ugh, for some reason, the word _"perfect"_ sounds weird right now.

"Well, you may not have noticed it—" Edric started.

"—but you've been spending all your time and energy on writing those suspicious notes," Emira ended, pointing to the numerous amount of discarded pink paper on the ground and study desk.

...Had she been that obvious? In any case, she can't just admit that she has a crush on the human! That'll lead to endless amounts of teasing! And an impossible amount of embarrassing moments in the future! Quick, Amity, lie, but be chill about it. Don't be too suspicious.

"I—I don't know wh—what you're talking about." Unfortunately for her, she is horrible at lying when it comes to concealing her crush.

"You sure?" Emira raised an eyebrow.

Edric picked up one of the discarded paper that was on the floor. In panic, Amity tried grabbing it away from her brother, only to fall off her chair while attempting to do so.

"Dearest Luz, would you give me the honour of being my date to Grom?" Edric read out loud. Quickly after she stood back up, Amity yanked the paper into her hands, protectively guarding it as if it was the only one in the room.

But it was too late. The damage was done. Amity can see it now: a future of way more endless teasing and embarrassing moments from her insufferable siblings, and in worse luck, in front of Luz herself.

"Mittens," Emira called, "Are you planning to ask the human to Grom?"

Amity was flustered. "W—What?! No, of course not! What makes you think that?!"

Emira raised an eyebrow, "Right, like the words "Luz", "be my date" and "Grom" doesn't automatically means you're asking her out."

"It could be "Luz, don't be my date to Grom", you never know." Amity was obviously just throwing things out at this point. She just hopes that her heart would slow down enough for her to breath normally. And why is she sweating?

"Well, it wasn't written that way," Edric responded, "I would know, I read it."

"Mittens, just tell us the truth," Emira said softly, "Do you have a crush on the human?"

Amity hesitated. She had two options: to tell the truth and face endless teasing, or lie and face endless teasing. Hard decision.

"I... Yeah, I do..." she confirmed quietly, looking down at the ground as she did so. She was afraid of judgement from her siblings, worse, negative judgement. As insufferable as they were, they are still her siblings. They were always there whenever she had a breakdown of some sort, comforting and supporting her and vice versa from her to them.

Despite all the times where she would snap at them, she still loves them, they are her family. They lived in the same house, and despite their relationship being the kind where teasing and playful bickering is a constant thing, they genuinely do care for each other. _(Though they don't often show it, they know it.)_ So if her siblings discouraged her of her crush, it'll absolutely crush her. In other words, she cares about her siblings' acceptance over her decisions, as weird as that sounded.

_(A Blight must not value anyone's opinion of them. But does it apply to her own family?)_

But instead of being received judgemental looks, she received a compliment. Or at least, she thinks it's a compliment.

"Hmm, you have good taste Mittens. Luz is pretty cute," Emira complimented. _"Huh?"_

"Plus, she's pretty fun too. I think that it's safe to say that, we approve," Edric commented as he gave Amity a thumbs up. Emira nodded in agreement at her bother's statement. _"What?"_

This baffled Amity. It shocked her, surprised her, and admittedly, she was in disbelief. At that moment, realisation punched her in the guts, because they weren't ridiculing her. They were actually supporting it, encouraging it. It was mind boggling to her.

"What?" she uttered. It came out as more of a question than a reply. Her fear of them being discouraging was gone in an instant, leaving her confused and slightly teary eyed.

"What? Is it that hard to believe that we like Luz too?" Emira responded, "Not as much as you though, considering that you spend hours on writing one thing."

"Agreed. I suggest simplifying it a little," Edric suggested. "Okay, maybe a lot. You're being too formal here, Mittens."

Amity felt tears coming out. Maybe it's because she was tired, or maybe it's because she was so frustrated at writing the perfect question that it made her worn out, but something about the way that her siblings were so nonchalantly putting their thoughts on her crush _(her human crush)_ in a positive way was touching. She sniffled.

This did not went unnoticed by her siblings. "Mittens, are you crying?" Emira asked out of genuine concern and confusion.

"N—No," Amity said, unconvincingly, as she wiped away the little tear that came out of her eyes. _"I can't cry now,"_ she told herself, fighting to push back the tears.

"Really? You look like you're crying," Emira responded. She then placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "Amity, what's wrong?"

"I..." Her head was blanked. She was full on sobbing now, unable to hold back the tears. It was fortunate that her parents were on yet another business trip, otherwise she'll be criticise for crying. _(A Blight doesn't show weakness, even in the confines of their own house.)_

Her sister pulled Amity into a hug, her brother joining in shortly after. Amity cried into her siblings' shoulders. Soon, she hugged back.

Moments like these were the rare moments of them comforting each other. They may not get along, they may tease and bicker every once in a while, they may embarrass each other on a daily basis, but they still cared for each other.

Her siblings are a pain, but they can also be a pillar of support and comfort. In a world where she's always hiding her true self, showing everyone she meets a false side of her, always on guard, her siblings are the first people that she knows she can trust with some things. Maybe not everything, but some. And that's good enough for her.


	4. A Blight's Crush

If you had told Amity Blight that, a few weeks later, she'll be head over heels for a mere human, she'll laugh at you and say that your an imbecile for believing that. But current Amity believes that _she's_ the one that's the imbecile.

She doesn't know how to describe it, this weird feeling she gets whenever she's around Luz, but she'll try and explain it.

It feels weird, nothing like what she had experienced before, but that's probably because she had never gotten a crush on anyone alive before... Actually, that's totally the reason why she never felt this kind of feeling around someone else before.

Apart from her inexperience with real, alive, crushes, one of the weird feelings she would get was that her heart and bile sac keeps on fluttering and thumping every time she's near the human. It's an odd, slightly uncomfortable, sensation, but it's bearable.

_(If that's the side effect she gets to hang out with Luz, then she'll gladly take it. With confidence and panic, mind you.)_

Of course, it would get overwhelming sometimes. She herself knows that she's being too obvious at times, it's often embarrassing now that she thinks back on it. However, most of the time, she believes she's good at hiding it. _(...Hopefully.)_

But that belief slightly wavered when Willow, her childhood friend who would know everything about her when she was younger, started to give her some knowing looks. That confuses Amity.

As a Blight, they can never be predictable. They're unpredictable, so that their enemies wouldn't know what they're going to do next. A Blight must always be two steps ahead of everyone else, making logical and calculated decisions on the way.

But then, Amity realised she unintentionally broke both of these rules the moment a certain situation happened. A situation that wasn't exactly serious, but still very nerve-racking and different from what she expected.

* * *

It was on a random day. And by "random day", she meant, random day, because it came so suddenly that Amity thought she had forwarded time. _(Spoiler: she didn't.)_

It was also one of those calm days where nothing was out to eat others, yet. Basically, it was one of those rare, peaceful days on Bonesborough.

It happened during recess, Amity had started sitting with her new friends since maybe a week ago, she's not sure, time flew by fast whenever she's around them. _(A Blight is always certain of their decisions. But recently, she's been going against some of her family rules.)_

After she placed her tray of food onto the table, a voice that she never expect to be directed towards her, called her.

"Hey Amity, can I talk to you?" Willow asked, an unreadable expression on her face. That made Amity nervous. What's going on?

"Oh, um, sure?" It came out more of a question than an answer, but could you blame her? Their relationship had only begun to repair itself a few weeks ago, and even after the whole _"almost burnt Willow's mind on fire"_ incident, they've only been taking small, microscopic steps. Which Amity was grateful for, baby steps are steps after all.

"What do you two want to talk about?" Luz, who sat besides Amity, asked out of curiousity.

"This is more of a... private thing. Sorry Luz," Willow responded, while taking an unreadable glance towards Amity. Not a good sign.

Luz seemed confuse for a second before shaking her head, "No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't be so intrusive anyway."

"You weren't intrusive," Amity quickly responded, realising what she said the moment it came out. "I—I mean, you're just being good f—friend, and friends c—care for each other! N—Nothing intrusive about being best pals! Hahaha..." This was one of the moments where Amity realise that she's being too obvious the next day, when she rethinks about her previous day's exchange with Luz and wondering if she said anything weird to the human.

Luz looked like she didn't know how to respond, Willow raised an eyebrow, and Gus was just watching everything while being oblivious to the internal panic that's within Amity Blight.

After a long silence _(okay, maybe it was for a minute at best, but it felt like an hour)_ , Luz finally responded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yup," Amity nodded her head a little to hastily than needed.

"...Anyway, Amity, can you follow me for a second?" Amity felt the panic and nerves within herself grew even larger.

"Alright," she replied in a quiet, nervous, voice. A Blight must never stutter, they talk in a confident and powerful way, being sure of what they're saying like it was old wisdom. But ever since she met Luz, that rule has been crossed out as well, along with the other rules she unintentionally broke.

Willow began walking away, leading Amity to somewhere private. Amity nervously following closely behind. Suddenly, Willow stopped to look at Luz and Gus, who were staring at the other two with curious looks.

"You're planning to follow us," Willow deadpanned. "Please, don't."

"What ever makes you think that we would ever have the thought to follow you in order to conveniently _"overhear"_ your mysterious conversation?" Luz responded.

"...I can't tell Gus to keep you away from us, because he'll want to do the same thing that you're going to do," Gus innocently nodded. Willow thought for a moment, "Well then, I'll just have to trust you when you say you wouldn't follow us."

"You can count on us, Miss Park!" Gus playfully saluted. Luz followed as well.

Amity almost chuckled, almost being the keyword. Unfortunately for her, she was too much of a nervous wreck to spare some energy on chuckling.

After that whole exchange was done, Willow brought Amity to an empty hallway on one of the most secluded areas of Hexside. That fact alone made Amity even more nervous.

Did she do something wrong? Did she say something wrong? She didn't even remember the last time she ever had a genuine one-on-one conversation with Willow, so this was surprising and nerve-racking for her. Was the other girl planning on blackmailing her? But why? Wait, no, Willow's too nice to blackmail her. Then, what was going to happen?

"So, Amity, this may be a little inquisitive, but I have to confirm," Willow's face fell into a serious expression, "Do you have a crush on Luz?"

"...Huh," Amity was shocked. Too shocked. There she was, confident that she's got her feelings under control, then all of the sudden, she got questioned whether if she got a crush on her crush. What was even happening?

Her heart and bile sac were beating fast. _"How did she know?"_ Amity wondered. _"No wait, maybe I can lie... But what happens if I get caught? Willow can't think that I don't trust her! Because I do trust her!... I guess telling the truth is the best option, but be cool about it. Chill, like an ice spell. You got this, Amity."_

"...M—Maybe?" Nailed it.

Willow gave a look that says _"you're too obvious, seriously?"_... Was it always so warm in here, or was it just Amity? Because she feels really warm right now, odd.

"Look, I know you, Amity," Willow softly said, her face becoming softer, "I know how you are, I noticed how you changed when you met Luz, it was too big for me to not notice."

Amity felt like burying herself into a hole and never come out of it again.

"I—It was?" her voice squeaked, her face flushed. _The_ Amity Blight, squeaked. Her siblings would have a riot with this information, not that she'll ever tell them about any of this. She's not that irresponsible.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, it kinda is. But don't worry, you weren't really obvious... most of the time, anyway."

Amity groaned, hiding her face into her hands.

"Anyway, that isn't what I was going to ask you," Willow looked around to make sure no one else was there before finally turning to Amity, "Amity, what are you planning to do with Luz?"

"What do you mean by that?" Amity asked.

"I meant, are you going to confess any time soon, or are you never going to do it?"

"...I don't know, Willow," Amity felt oddly defeated, but she doesn't know why. _(A Blight always get first place, they are never defeated... Wow, she feels really defeated right now.)_ "I... I'm not ready, not now, at least."

"Well, don't get me wrong, I think you two would be great for each other," Amity felt flustered, "But you have to remember that, Luz is a human."

"I know she's a human, but why does that matter?" Of course Amity knew what species her crush is. She didn't spend the first few nights lying in bed, thinking about the repercussions of her crush if her parents ever found out about it for nothing.

"I'm not saying that her being human is a problem, I'm saying that she's from the human realm. Meaning that she has a family in the human realm, she has another life apart from the Boiling Isles. She'll have to return back to the human world one day." _Oh,_ so that was what Willow meant.

In truth, Amity did think about this. The fact that Luz needing to go back to the human realm, leaving the Boiling Isles, leaving her friends, leaving her. It was a painful reminder that: this was temporary, Luz was temporary. It hurts, her heart aches and her bile sac felt heavy, and that isn't because of having too much magic.

Amity looked at the ground, suddenly finding it far more interesting than her depressing thoughts. "I know, I really do... But I don't want it to happen..."

She figured that she was selfish for not wanting Luz to go back, but in her defense, she never met anyone like her before. For all her life, she was taught to _"act like a Blight"_ and _"be perfect"_ , always surrounded by others who view her as a title and achievement to receive rather than an actual person. She grew up, accepting the fact that she was a Blight, being peer pressured to break off ties with her best friend at a really young age, forcing to befriend others that she knew are mean people even at a young age, needing to be perfect in everything, needing to be on top of everyone else, needing to hide her _"weak"_ side because a Blight doesn't show weakness, needing to put on a fake facade that became a part of her personality over time, needing to obey the rules otherwise she'll get punished, all because she was born under the Blight family name.

She was forced to be and do all those things, and that's the only way she knew how to live. No one taught her that there was another way to life, no one cared enough to do so. Every day, she would feel regretful because of how she acts around others her age. She would feel isolated, alone, lonely, even in a crowded room. Ironic, isn't it?

But then Luz Noceda came into her life, that was when everything she knew changed for little Amity Blight. Admittedly, she herself had noticed that she became more nicer towards others, showing some others a softer side of herself, something she had never done since a long time ago. She noticed that she would laugh and smile more frequently, a previously foreign thing for her to do. She noticed the way she would immediately feel comfortable and safe whenever she was hanging out with Luz, despite the beating of her heart and bile sac. She felt less lonely, less constricted, more included, and more welcomed.

The human came into her world, pretending to be an Abomination, got her hard-earned Top Student badge stolen, got her humiliated in front of the Emperor's Coven, almost exposed her diary to the whole school to see, and strangely enough, Amity can't help but have a crush on her. No, crush is not the most suitable word for her feelings.

That was when she realised something, something that surprised and overwhelmed her. This wasn't just a mere crush, this was love. She loves Luz, as more than a friend, and probably more than she loves herself.

The epiphany struck her worse than the time Edric accidentally hit Amity with a small fire spell when they were kids. The pain from the fire spell was temporary, painful, but temporary, this was worse. It felt like the world just stopped.

Love... is a weird feeling. Amity knew of it, of course, but she doesn't know how to feel about it.

Her parents say they love her and her siblings, but in recent times, she doesn't believe that. It seem more of an excuse than a genuine feeling from them, a word to trigger some sort of feeling. In other words: manipulation.

And yeah, her siblings do love her, she knows that, but their love is the kind where teasing and pranking were the norm, and also where she doesn't often feel comfortable speaking about her problems with. It was more of a _"I'm force to like this person because I grew up with them"_ way than anything. (If they were strangers, Amity would most likely never communicate with them in the first place. Ever.)

Her friends are more or less the same thing. Being force to like them, that is. It sort of varies though. Amity is fine with Skara, she's the only one Amity found that was actually nice, but the girl can be a bit wild at times. With Boscha, it's more conflicting and complicated. She doesn't know how to accurately describe her relationship with Boscha, but the only thing that she could say, was that: Boscha is a mean person. She likes showing off too much, and she would often feel no remorse when someone was upset at something she did, justifying and defending herself even if she was in the wrong. She's bad, the end.

_(At least past Amity would have the decency to apologise.)_

And then there's Luz. Luz is... for lack of a better word, different. A good different. She's the kind of love that makes Amity feel safe, like she wouldn't be judged for not being perfect, like she isn't expected to complete some grand achievement. It's nice. Luz is nice... And Amity doesn't want to let her go.

She tried to hide her emotions, but she knows that it wouldn't work, because Willow was right in front of her, giving her a sympathetic expression.

"Me too, Amity. She's one of my best friends after all," Willow let out a small smile, "But I'm willing to let her decide for herself whether she wants to leave or stay."

"But... I'm scared, Willow," Amity admitted. She felt her tears threatening to spill out. _"Not now, go back in,"_ she ordered herself. She closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want her to leave, but I don't want to force her to stay if she doesn't want to. And now, I'm just... I don't want to believe it, I want it to stay like this forever, but that's probably because I'm being selfish."

A moment of silence fell between the two. One was stunned about the whole new side of the person in front of her, the other in a sea of denial as well as fighting the waves of tears that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"...I don't know what to say," Willow responded with an awkward chuckle, "Honestly, I just wanted to warn you before you go any deeper into the hole of love."

"I think I'm already at the bottom," Admittedly, Amity was not really lying. But it would be nice to lighten up the atmosphere a little.

It worked. (Either it worked or it was a pity laugh, Amity likes to believe in the former.) Point is: Willow giggled.

"Yeah, it's kinda clear to see," Willow giggled.

"Is it really?" Amity groaned.

"I don't know, what do you think? Do you think you're being obvious?"

"I hope not."

"...No comment," Amity playfully and lightly smacked Willow's arm. "Haha, alright, alright! Anyway, back to the topic, what are you going to do about it?"

Amity knew what she would do. Luz is her own person after all, she shouldn't hold her back.

"I don't know what decision she would make in the future, but whatever she chooses, I'll be supportive of it. I won't force her to make a decision, as much as I don't want her to leave. But that's for the future, in the meantime, I'm just going to enjoy my time with her as much as I can."

Willow smiled, and Amity smiled back.

* * *

When they got back to the cafeteria, surprisingly having ten minutes left to spare, they found an amusing sight.

"...Seriously, guys?" Willow deadpanned.

Luz and Gus looked like they got caught stealing from the Emperor's Coven, it was funny. The whole sight was amusing. Confusing, but amusing.

"...We can explain?" Luz responded, her hand was inside, what appears to be, a blue transparent substance. What in the Titan is that?

Gus, who's head was stuck in another transparent substance, only, his was red coloured, said something that was inaudible to the others.

"So, uh, how did this happened?" Amity asked, gesturing to the whole mess. It looked like as if someone dropped a box of those transparent substances onto the table.

"I'm teaching Gus the wonders of jelly by having him make some illusions of it. Except, I forgot he doesn't know what they looked like, then we made some but his hands were accidentally trapped inside it, and now we can't make them disappear," Luz gestured to Gus, who somehow got both of his hands stuck inside the _"jelly"_ whatever it was.

"Are these edible?" Willow asked, probing one of the _jelly_.

"Yup! Though, I don't know if these ones are, since they're illusions... Wait, can you eat illusions? Will that make you full? That should totally be a thing, do you know how handy it would be if you could have food twenty four seven? Really handy!" Luz was going off into another one of her enthusiastic magic ramble again.

Amity found it adorable, how could she not? But Luz's ramble was cut short due to Gus exclaiming words that were inaudible. Amity was certain that he was telling them to hurry up though.

Amity and Willow shared a glance, before nodding in agreement. They then approached Gus.

"One, two, three!" Willow and Amity huffed as they pulled Gus from the jelly. It took a few moments before they succeeded, kind of.

"Thanks for that," Gus then made his jelly illusions disappeared, "Wow, who knew that a human food can be so jiggly?"

Amity stared at the jelly with confusion and curiosity while Willow asked, "You can eat that?"

"Yup!" Luz said as she dusted off her hands, "Wait a minute, I can show you guys some human food! I think Eda has most of the ingredients, but even if she doesn't, we'll improvise. So, wanna hang out at the Owl House later?"

"I'll have to tell my dads that I won't be home for dinner, but I'm sure they'll let me go," Willow said.

"I think I'm allowed to," Gus pulled his scroll out, "But I'll ask now, just in case."

"How about you Amity?" Luz asked expectedly. How could one say no to that face?

A quick thought went by Amity's head. _"A Blight does not befriend or have a relationship with others that don't benefit them."_ It was scary how quick that thought appeared, like a reminder that was set on her scroll. But like a useless reminder, she ignored it.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

_(Amity was certain that she saw Willow giving her a "of course you would" expression. She just hopes that won't be a normal occurrence, and that she won't get teased multiple times a day for confirming the other girl's question.)_

_(...Spoiler: Willow can be as mischievous as the twins, but more subtle.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Extras:**
> 
> (While walking back to the cafeteria.)
> 
> "You do know that I'm supportive, right?" Willow asked.
> 
> "Wouldn't think that you aren't," Amity responded.
> 
> "Okay, good, good," Willow slowly nodded her heard, processing the statement. "And you do know that I'll be trying to get you two together, as well as tease you about it, right?"
> 
> "...I regret," Amity groaned.
> 
> "I know, I know," Willow playfully pat the other girl's back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I... I just wanted to write their friendship, how did it turn to this? Anyway, thanks for reading, have a good day/night. :)


	5. A Blight's Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity meets someone unlikely when she went out for stargazing, and they share a conversation.

It feels peaceful, her lying down on the grass with her arms as a pillow for her head, it's nice. For once in her usually stressful life, her surroundings were quiet, apart from the sounds that came from the little night critters that hid in the forest. But even that was calming to her.

Relaxed, she looked up at the stars that splattered across the night sky. They shined brightly, as usual, but the sight of them still makes Amity smile.

A little secret about her: she likes the night, specifically the sky. She especially likes staring at the stars as her mind only contain voiceless thoughts with no unnecessary stress to wear her out, just her and the night sky.

This little hobby of hers isn't exactly common among the citizens of the Boiling Isles, or at least, in Bonesborough. It doesn't even have its own word yet, that's how uncommon it is. Maybe it's because it's the Boiling Isles, and anything and everything can and will kill you, so why risk the chances of death with your own?

However, despite the dangers her world offers, Amity would still often sneak out in the middle of the night, just to stare at the stars. Something about it relaxes her, not to mention that the scenery is often times beautiful. Like an authentic painting, pretty and original, simple but interesting.

It's mesmerising really. Once she starts focusing on the sky, she would feel tired, sleepy, like her body was there but her consciousness isn't. And on rare occasions, she would fall asleep on the grass. It was that mesmerising.

This, and along with some others, are the usual for her star watching hobby: she would go to a certain spot in the forest _(she'll tell you how she found it some other time)_ , somewhere she knows that is somewhat safe from any danger, and a place where there's less trees, thus allowing her to see the sky clearly. It's pure luck that she found the spot in the first place.

She closed her eyes, tempted to just sleep there, take a little nap. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? She had intended to do it, when out of nowhere, she heard a familiar voice. A voice that she did not expect to hear when she first entered the forest.

"Amity? What are you doing here?" a familiar, confused, voice asked. The voice sounded like it came from somewhere close, so she quickly turned around to find the source of the sound.

 _Oh,_ it's just Luz. No need to worry— hold on, it's Luz. Oh no, Amity's not ready to meet her like this. She's wearing a shirt that has a bunny print for Titan's sake! _(But to be fair, it's her favourite shirt, of course she'll wear it out to see the stars. Why wouldn't she?)_

She swiftly sat up, straighten her back, her drowsiness forgotten in the process. "Luz? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Um, well..." Luz fluffed the back of her hair, a habit caused by nervousness as Amity had observed, "I, uh, couldn't sleep. Yup, couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Even Amity's tired self could tell that Luz was trying to change the subject, but she let it be anyway. That doesn't mean that she isn't flustered at the sudden presence of her crush though.

"I, well, I... Don't laugh, alright?" Amity was certain that Luz wouldn't laugh at her for her boring interest in watching the stars, she was too nice to do that, but her mind was barely working at that point, everything she did was on pure adrenaline. Not fully comprehending anything but just enough to understand what's going on.

"Okay?" Luz questioned rather than answered. She wore a confuse expression, which was understandable in her opinion.

Amity took a deep breath, trying to be ready to face whatever response she's going to receive. "I... I came out here to watch the stars," she said in a quiet voice, she cringed at how weak she sounded. _(A Blight is never weak. But a Blight doesn't exactly find themselves indulging in a "boring" activity either.)_

"Oh, so you were stargazing?" Luz asked, looking up at the sky, "Huh, what do you know? It does look beautiful up there."

"Stargazing?" Amity echoed. She was saying it right, right? Stargazing? Was that the word for what she was doing for the past few months? She guess the activity was a common thing for humans then. Interesting.

"Yup, stargazing. Wait, is that not a thing here?" Luz asked.

Amity shook her head. "No. Or at least, it isn't common enough to have a word for it." _"Stargazing, sounds simple but nice."_

"Well, it should be," Luz responded as she got closer to her friend, "Stargazing is one of my favourite hobbies! It's really refreshing after a long day. I didn't know you like it too."

"I do," Amity nodded her head to emphasis her point. The earlier drowsiness was coming back to her, "It's also one of my favourite hobbies. It's very... peaceful."

Luz nodded her head in agreement. "Mhmm, true on that... Mind if I join you?" she asked, gesturing to the empty spot next to Amity. _(But honestly, everywhere was an empty spot since it's a forest.)_

Amity, flustered and running on adrenaline, stuttered in response, "Huh?... O—Oh! Um, sure! Of course! The ground is free after all! Hahaha..."

 _"The ground is free? Smooth Amity. As smooth as Abomination goop,"_ she mentally slapped herself at her stuttering mess.

Either Luz was too nice to question her strange stuttering, or she was too dense to figure out why, because she seemed to ignore it. "Great, thanks!"

She sat down on the ground, next to Amity, really close to Amity. She looked up at the sky, focusing on the beautiful scenery above her while Amity focuses on her friend/crush.

The two of them fell into comfortable silence, both too tired to start a conversation, but they didn't have to.

One was gazing at the stars, the other was gazing at the other. One in awe, the other in love.

And of course, that moment was interrupted. But unlike other times, it was in a good way. For better or for worse.

"Hey, I see the Big Dipper!" Luz exclaimed, pointing to a direction in the sky. Amity looked towards the direction, and was completely lost on what she was suppose to be looking at.

"Um, what's a Big Dipper?" Amity asked. She figured, maybe it was a human thing, but then again, she's curious.

"Ah, right, stargazing isn't common," Luz said, more or less to herself than to Amity. She pointed at the same direction. "A Big Dipper is a constellation, you know what that is right?"

Amity nodded her head. She read something about this in the book about humans _(don't ask why she read it in the first place)_ a while ago. "It's basically patterns in the sky right?"

"Close enough," Luz then went on to explain, "It's more like, hmm... It's like, a group of visible stars forming an outline of, well, anything really."

"Like what?" Amity inquired, tilting her head as a habit of curiosity.

"It could be an animal, or some kind of mythological creature or person, or an inanimate object," Luz explained, "They usually have different meanings, most are from mythology."

"Wait, are constant— constila— constal—" Amity struggled. In her defense, it's her first time saying the word out loud to someone else. Pronouncing something right for the first time is hard.

"Constellations," Luz corrected.

"Con-stell-ations, right. So, do con-stell-ations existed even in the early ages of human evolution?" Amity asked, slowly pronouncing the newly learned word _"constellations"_. Her natural curiosity was getting the better of her. Plus, she just wants to hear Luz talk, but that was more of a bonus.

"Pretty sure, but I think more and more got discovered over time," Luz replied. She pointed at the constellation again _("Big Dipper, wasn't it?")_ , tracing it. "Look, there's the handle, then there's the little scoop thing. Can you see it?"

Amity mindlessly shifted closer to Luz, trying to see what she saw. "...I think I do."

"That's good enough," Luz smiled. And even though it was dark, Amity felt herself blush at the sight. But then, out of the blue, Luz said, "...I like the Moon the most."

"Huh, why?" Amity herself didn't particularly like the Moon, rather, she liked the stars the most. But it never cross her mind that Luz liked the Moon more. _(But then again, she was assuming things again. She shouldn't assume in the first place.)_

"I don't know, it's just... pretty, ya know?" Luz shrugged. Amity noticed how she fluffed her hair.

Immediately getting the sign of _"I don't want to talk about it any deeper"_ , she changed the spotlight. "Personally, I like the stars more."

"Why is that?" Luz asked in a softer tone. She was probably sleepy, it was almost one in the morning after all. They were fortunate that the next day was a weekend.

"Hmm," Amity tried to think of a good response, but it's difficult when your mind went blank since forever ago. After a moment, she finally replied, "Well, first of all, they're pretty."

"Don't use the same word I used," Luz teased.

"I use what I want to use," Amity retorted, malice could not be found in her words.

"True, after all, words are free. Right?" Luz grinned.

Amity felt her face flushing. "Shut up," she said in a playful tone rather than a malice one.

"Never!" Luz exclaimed before giggling, which made Amity break into a giggle as well.

At that moment, Amity felt like the stress from earlier the day just evaporated. She can't believe that it was actually that easy. She figured that Luz just had that effect on her. It's amazing, and terrifying.

After a minute of giggling while lying on the soft grass, they came to a slow stop, focusing their gaze onto the stars.

Amity's thoughts were turning. The more she thinks about the sky, specifically the star and Moon, the more, in lack of a better word, familiar she feels. But she doesn't exactly know why.

"...You're like the stars," Amity thought out loud. Even though she had practically muttered it, Luz was close enough to hear her.

"Huh?" Luz looked at Amity, which made the latter realised that she thought out loud.

Amity was flustered. "I—I mean, um, well, I just..." Think, Blight, think of an excuse. "Just, well, metaphorically speaking, you're like the stars."

She winced at herself, thinking that she sounded too much dork, but when she see the expression on Luz's face (who was finding her statement intriguing), she blushed more.

"How so?" Luz asked, looking at her with an expression that makes her heart flutter. She unconsciously leaned closer towards Amity, a thing she always does when she's intrigued or curious by something or someone.

That action took Amity by surprise, causing her to be extremely flushed. She avoided eye contact with her crush. "Well, I mean, stars are bright, you are bright, so, um, yeah."

The response seemed to got Luz thinking, because she backed off and looked up at the stars, seemingly deep in thought. Amity felt her heartbeat slowing down.

After a while of tense silence, or at least it was tense to Amity, Luz finally seemed to concluded whatever thoughts she had. "I think you're like the Moon."

Now, it's Amity's turn to be curious. "W—What do you mean by that?"

"Well, and no offense or anything, but the Moon gives off an elegant aura, like, something that's majestic and untouchable. Like something to be jealous of," Luz demonstrated as she raised her hand up, like she's trying to touch the Moon, "But it could also be lonely being the Moon, right? As majestic and elegant as it is, it could be lonely being surrounded by only stars, right?"

Luz spoke with such softness, it makes Amity wonder if it's her vibrant, typically loud, human. But she knew that it's her Luz, because when she looked at her in the eye, she could sense the warmth within it, as well as sadness. Weird, maybe she was too tired to see properly.

Not to mention, the sudden description of the Moon gave her shivers. What does Luz mean by that? And what does she mean by her being the Moon?

"I... I don't understand," Amity admitted. Her tired mind could barely wrap around the metaphor, and she herself did not want to believe that Luz knew something she never told others. Something she hid from everyone else, in fear of being judged and mocked at. Something she hates about herself, for being so weak, for being so pathetic, for being so scared of it, for being so needy of the thing that she has never truly had. For being unlike of a Blight, for being a failure of a Blight, for being a phoney.

Luz looked at her with her usual warm brown eyes, but something is different, Amity senses. There was another emotion that swirl within the usual warmness of her eyes, she couldn't tell what it was though. But she knows that it bothers her.

"...Look at the stars, then look at the Moon, do you notice anything different between the two?" Luz pointed at the stars and Moon respectively. Amity still felt bothered, but she didn't know why. She felt slightly uncomfortable.

Nonetheless, she tried understanding what Luz meant. The stars, in comparison with the Moon, they're... smaller? Is that it? The sizes? Can't be it, it seems to simple to be it... But maybe it is?

"Um, the Moon is bigger, and the stars are smaller. Is that it?" Amity asked, confusion only grew as time went on.

"Hmm, well, sure, you can put it that way," Luz responded, "But there's more to it than sizes. See, while the Moon is by itself, the stars are together. Separated, but together. No one is left out, cause they all seem the same from afar."

"—And the Moon is alone, surrounded by others who have someone else." It was an _oh_ moment for Amity. Despite her tiredness, the metaphor of Luz's clicked inside her mind.

"Yup," Luz chuckled. "While the Moon seem majestic and beautiful, it's also lonely. Even in a sky full of stars."

Amity was impressed, in all honesty. She never knew that Luz could be... like _this_. It's very unlike her, very different from her usual cheery self, it's somewhat disturbing but interesting at the same time.

Though, Amity can't deny it, Luz did have a point. A really frightening, terrifying point. A point that hit too close to home for her.

Thus, she needed to make sure. To make sure that Luz didn't know and was just saying random things that held no specific meaning. That her crush didn't know of her feelings of being lonely, even in a room full of others. _("It's also lonely. Even in a sky full of stars," her voice rang through her memory even now.)_

"W—Why are you telling me this?" Amity asked. Her voice betrayed her.

Luz looked at Amity with the same eyes as before, but this time, it held empathy, like she herself had went through the feeling of being lonely. The feeling of being by yourself.

 _"It can't be though, Luz makes tons of good friends here. She wouldn't know... Would she?"_ One could say that Amity was in denial, but can one blame her? She didn't want to believe that her crush, her first ever true friend, the person who brought back the real Amity, who knew that she isn't just a Blight and thus treating her as such, to ever felt the pains of feeling lonely.

But alas, reality is often disappointing. Reality is often harsh, and the truth would often crush a person. Amity felt the weight of this when Luz gave her a weak smile and said, "Because I know what it feels like to be alone."

Amity felt herself blankly blinking, her mind not cooperating with her to comprehend the confession. Then when it did, she felt shocked.

"What? How?" Amity asked, wanting to know. How, in Titan's dead remains, did Luz feel lonely?

Luz gave a small, soft, smile. It made Amity feel conflicted. "Before I came here, I had no friends in the Human Realm. Everyone either disliked me, ignored me, or hated me. I felt like I didn't belong, I felt alone without actually being alone. But I never really thought anything of it, so what if I don't have friends? Better than having fake ones that would stab you behind the back whenever the opportunity is given. So what if my mom is rarely home because of work? At least I still have my art, books and animes to distract me. I believe that, I want to believe that, but at the same time, it's impossible to not feel sad about it. I would have thoughts like: what would my life have been if I'm actually normal? If I blend into the crowd, or if I'm not myself, to put it in other words."

Luz hugged her knees, Amity felt sad, and anger. Who in their right mind have the audacity to hate this lovable girl right in front of her?! If she ever finds them, she'll burn them alive.

But they aren't here. They're very likely in the Human Realm, and Amity can't help. She feels useless.

But Luz wasn't done. "I try and think positive most of the time, but thoughts like those would always leak out, especially when I'm alone or trying to sleep. That's why I'm out here, actually, and that's also why I like the Moon so much. It somewhat reminds me of me, lonely in a sky full of stars, the only nearest, visible planet to the naked eye in a sky full of tinier, brighter, things. And I can't help but feel like... And sorry if I'm wrong, but I can't help but feel that you know that feeling too."

Amity felt shell shock. A million thoughts went through her mind, feelings of anger, sadness, helplessness, swirl within her.

"I... I—I, um," Amity figured that, if Luz could trust her with all... this, then Amity could too. She responded, in a small, awkward, voice, "Yeah, I do too. And I'm sorry for what you experienced and felt. That must be terrible for you."

Luz laid on the grass, "It is, it really sucks. Feeling lonely sucks, but what can you do, huh?"

"..." Amity felt the need to tell her experience too. So by pure adrenaline, she laid on the grass next to Luz and said, "For me, I grew up with a lot of different people. But all of them share one trait, they're all bad people. Witches who think that they're the perfect, flawless main character, so they often do things and think that they could get away with it just because they're wealthy and flawless, or because no one told them that they're wrong."

Amity took deep breaths, preparing herself for the more difficult parts. "My parents would often tell me to befriend these sorts of people. They say it's because it's “beneficial to the Blight name”, but you know what? I hate it. I hate being a Blight, it's way too stressful than it needs to be— sorry, off topic."

She noticed Luz giving her a sympathetic expression, but she didn't say anything. That allowed her to continue.

"Anyway, that's how I befriended Boscha and Skara. That's also how I unfriended Willow, which is my most regretful decision I ever made. And you know how I ended up making that decision," Luz nodded, "So yeah, I'm friends with Boscha and the others, but sometimes, I don't really feel like I'm friends with them. It's complicated, so I won't go in detail, but in short: I feel uncomfortable with them, which I'm pretty sure isn't a friend thing."

Amity shifted her body to face Luz, who was lying very close to her, and making an expression that could warm the coldest of hearts. But oddly enough, she wasn't awfully flustered. The sleepiness was making her bold.

"But with you? I feel like I'm flying. I feel completed, and I never felt completed before. I feel comfortable, I feel like I can be myself without any worries, I feel happy. Really happy. And that's thanks to you," Amity gave one of her most genuine smiles she ever made, "I don't feel alone anymore, and you shouldn't too. Because you have the Owl Lady, you have that little demon, Willow, Gus, even that annoying owl demon, and... well, me."

Luz seemed to be tearing up, touched that someone was actually comforting her. Amity continued, "Luz, I'm very grateful for you being in my life. Even though I was initially mean to you, you still tried to become my friend. And it ended up working, and I'm forever thankful that it did. Luz, I... I like you. I really do. So thank you, for being in my life and changing it for the better."

Luz seemed to be silent for a while, her eyes widen, teary, but widen, as if she was surprised and shocked. In hindsight, she may be. Amity felt nervous, the words from her confession coming to her, slowly comprehending what she had just admitted.

"I... don't really know how to respond," Luz admitted, chuckling from nervousness, "But, thanks. I... really like you too. And to tell you the truth, the Boiling Isles changed me too. For the better, and you're apart of the reason why, so I thank you too, Amity."

The two fell into a comfortable silence once again, but this time, it felt more comfortable. The sounds of night critters from afar surrounded them, but it was relaxing.

And as much as Amity was thankful that Luz didn't question about her basically confessing her love, it also pains her. _"Next time, Amity. Next time. Now though? Enjoy the sky, both of us need it."_

_(After that day, stargazing just became even more enjoyable than before.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like me some opening up ya know? I feel like this could be a one-shot, but nah dude, I'm putting this here.


	6. thank you and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

This story has ended. It ended since Chapter 5, but me being dumb and inexperience, I tried writing chapters that were further than 5. I didn't like how it turned out.

I'm sorry for keeping your expectations up for further chapters. I really did not know where I was going, so after I wrote Chapter 5, everything seemed a little... out of place, off the rails, in lack of a better word.

I felt like Chapter 5 was the only ending this fanfiction could have. This fanfic was never meant to be an AU, but it was meant to be an "insight" or "learning experience for me" to learn about Amity's personality and inner thoughts. This fic was for me to explore her train of thought, and I think Chapter 6 and onwards wouldn't be suited for the job.

Not to mention, I haven't been as interested in this fic as I should have. After Chapter 5, everything seemed to be concluded, to me at least.

I would also like to say thank you, for all the readers out there reading this. (As sappy as that is.) This is my first fanfiction that I've started and finished, and the first one I ever uploaded on any website. So thank you, for giving me this new experience of being a fanfic author. (I now understand what it's like to see feedbacks, it's great.)

Especially thanks to Brocki, who has commented on almost every chapter in FanFiction.Net, I looked forward to your feedbacks every day. It's inspiring and motivating. Thank you for giving me that experience.

That's it. That's the end. I look forward to posting a new story here, if you catch my drift :) (no promises, I can't handle those.)

See you all next time.

\- coffeebreath / it's3amgotosleep (Archive Of Our Own / FanFiction.Net)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the next ride :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first ever published (and finished) fanfiction on anywhere because I decided "why not?" one day. Feedback are gladly appreciated.
> 
> I crosspost this with FanFiction.net , under a similar title but the author name is different. If there is a need for confirmation I'll gladly accept that. Okay, good day or night, I'm going to figure out how to use this app now. See ya.


End file.
